What a Difference a Year (or Five) Makes
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: It's amazing how people can change over the course of a year (or five). The characters are not my own. Thank you for the reviews! I decided to add more to the story.
1. Chapter 1-Provenza

What a Difference a Year (or Five) Can Make

I don't own the characters. I just enjoy them.

This idea just popped into my head. It's slightly AU.

It started out as just another ordinary day at the office; however, what is ordinary, really? We were doing paperwork, working on our current case and waiting our latest suspect's lawyer to arrive so that we could all finish up with him and finalize his deal. Well, most were doing paperwork. I finished mine a couple hours ago and have spent my time finishing my latest crossword puzzle and annoying Flynn. He's easy to annoy, especially as he keeps texting "someone" on his phone and glancing toward the Captain's office, coincidently after each text. Like I always say, "There's no such thing as a coincidence."

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and all of a sudden, I saw a frazzled Rusty fly through the murder room with some girl trying to tag along behind him.

"Lieutenant, I mean…Andy, can I talk to you?" asked Rusty.

"Sure kid, what's going on and why are you all flustered?" as Andy glanced to Rusty and his tag along.

"Well, I sort of locked myself out of the house…again, and this is Jenny from class. We were supposed to study together at the house. I can't tell Mom because"

"Yeah, yeah, Sharon told me. You've locked yourself out of the house three times in the last week already. We may have moved houses, but you still need keys to get into them."

"YOU WHAT?" boomed a voice that I hadn't noticed entered the room. Suddenly, my crossword puzzle isn't as interesting as the domestic goings on of Flynn. It didn't take me any time to recognize that voice and his unwelcome presence in our space.

"Jack, to what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked. "I'd say we were delighted to see you, but you already know the police lie sometimes."

"I'm here to see my client, your suspect, I presume, and of course, I'm here to check on my wife."

"Oh great," I hear Flynn say from across the room as I take a look at our least favorite defense attorney. Jack has looked better, but at least he seems to be working. I glance at Flynn, expecting to see WWIII erupting, but to my surprise, Flynn is as cool as a cucumber and seems to be unbothered by Jack.

"Ahhh, Andy, what was that about young Rusty changing residences? Why is he asking you for a key?"

Now, I may not have noticed Jack enter the room, but I definitely noticed the Captain rising from her desk to see about the commotion in the office. She seemed to glance around as she walked across her office, notice Jack, and I'm sure I saw her roll her eyes. She quickly came out her side door and walked up next to Flynn.

"Rusty," she said completely ignoring Jack's presence in the room, "What are you doing here, and who is your friend?"

"Ummm, well, I kind of needed a favor from the Lieutenant. Ok fine, I locked myself out of the house again and this is my study partner, Jenny. I was here to ask Andy for the house keys."

As all of this is going on, I'm watching Jack's reaction. Clearly, he has no idea Flynn and the Captain have bought a new house and moved. Score one for the Captain's kids for once. Unlike Flynn's dust up with the car, and his medical condition following, it doesn't seem like the Captain's kids have told their dear dad about their mom's new living situation. Jack is funny to watch as he continues to fume.

"Ummm, Shar-ron, are you working here or are you playing house? Oh wait, with your lieutenant, it seems like you are playing house now. So, you've taken in another stray from the office. That's just swell, Sharon. Flynn, you just had to steal my wife away."

"Hello Jack. I assume you are here for a client? My family business is none of your business since well, we aren't family anymore. Rusty, I believe Andy had several more keys made this week just for this reason."

"Yup, here you go kid," said Andy as he handed Rusty a set of keys. "Try not to lose them or lock yourself out again, seriously and hello Jenny."

"Oh, umm, thanks Andy. Yeah, everyone this is Jenny, a friend of mine who is in several of my classes. Jenny, this is Lt. Provenza, Detective Syke's, Detective Sanchez, Lt. Tao, Buzz, and these are my, my"

"Ohhh, you must be Rusty's parents! He's told me all about you. You have a lovely home. Nice to meet you both," said Jenny.

"Umm, yeah, Jenny, my parents."

I about did a double take. Did I actually hear Rusty call Flynn part of his parents? Oh, this should be good with Jack.

"Parents! What? You introduce Flynn as one of your parents and you don't even have the decency to introduce me? Flynn hasn't been a parent to his own kids, and you think you can call him a parent now?"

"Umm, that's Jack, and he's…well, he's Jack. Jack, we've also had our bad times, mostly bad times, so yeah, I'd like to forget them."

"You've got to be kidding me, Sharon! You, Flynn, and the kid are playing house? Unbelievable. What a pathetic bunch of groupies you now have. She's a cold one," yelled Jack. "Sharon, when were you planning to tell me? The kids are coming to visit soon, and I was planning for them to bunk with me."

"Umm, Captain," I interjected, "As much fun as this is to watch, perhaps I should escort Mr. Raydor here to his client."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Jack, your client is ready, and from what I know, both kids have said they can't wait to see the new house. You'll have to chat with them about their rooming arrangements. Have a lovely day, Jack, and please don't stop by our new home. We are trying to keep toxic things out of it."

As I stood up to usher dear old Jack to his client, I had to shake my head and laugh. The rest of the team was sitting there, mouths open, watching the scene unfold. Rusty and Jenny's exit drew me from my thoughts…

"Well, umm, sorry to interrupt your day, everyone, and I'm really sorry about locking myself out of the house again. Thanks for the keys. We'll get out of your hair now, " Rusty said as he and Jenny quickly withdrew from the room.

At last glance before Jack and I entered the interrogation room, I almost laughed as Flynn and the Captain, stood there, staring at each other and quietly heard them say, "Did he call us his parents?"

Yes, what a difference a year can make. What a difference five years can make. We could barely stand the Captain five years ago, and he we all are, defending her-our friend-to her no good, ex-husband. And, Flynn, well, he's more than defending her. He's got a family with her. Let's not even get started on Rusty. He actually seems happy to have what he called, parents. Yeah, what a difference…


	2. Chapter 2-Cynthia

She sighed as she ran the doorbell, hoping that the afternoon wouldn't be too awkward. She knew she had a job to do, just as they all did, but still, it didn't help that sometimes she felt like the "Bad Guy," even though she was just making sure things were in the best interest of everyone involved.

"We moved recently," she remembered being told a couple days ago as she was invited to the barbeque. The impromptu afternoon gathering was setup because she had to check on Mark. He and Julio had certainly been having their ups and downs, but she was hopeful that both would adjust. She didn't really have another placement for Mark, and Julio was a good fit, even if he didn't believe it.

Suddenly, while lost in thought, the door opened, and there stood another past "challenge."

"Hi, Cynthia, come on in. Mark's here," Rusty told her.

"Good afternoon, Rusty. Nice new house you have here. I didn't know you had moved until Captain Raydor mentioned it the other day," Cynthia said as she looked around.

"Yeah, well, it's home, I guess. I'm still getting used to that 'Home is Where the Heart is' junk."

Chuckling, Cynthia said, "Yes, I suppose it is hard to adjust when you were finally getting settled, but Captain Raydor mentioned you needed more space, and this certainly looks spacious."

"Umm, yeah, something like that. Follow me. Everyone is in the backyard or kitchen."

Cynthia walked slowly throughout the lovely home, taking in all of her surroundings as she walked. Part of her job was to be observant, and even though Rusty wasn't in her care anymore, it didn't stop her from taking note of his living arrangements. Rusty seemed to have hit the jackpot, foster parent wise. She noticed his textbooks stacked up with something from UCLA on it.

"Rusty," as she followed him, "are you going to UCLA?"

"Yup, I have been-studying journalism. Mom won't admit it, but I know she had her judge friend work some deal. She always has a deal."

Cynthia chuckled again, glancing around at the living room. It had a great view to the backyard with a pool, and there, she saw Mark in the pool with many other familiar faces watching him. As she rounded the corner to head toward the kitchen, she caught sight of a framed photo.

"No," she thought, "Really?" she said to herself…"Captain Raydor and Lt. Flynn in a photo with Rusty? Can't be. I've never gotten that vibe at work."

Before she could internalize that thought, she was greeted by Sharon.

"Cynthia, how nice of you to join us. I know that Julio is a bit anxious, and I am hoping that this casual setting with his friends allows you to see how well he and Mark are doing together," Sharon smiled warmly.

"Captain, thank you for having me over. I am looking forward to the afternoon, and yes, it's nice to see my families outside of their normal environments sometimes. It may be a home visit, but it can be in a friend's home too. Might I add that you have a lovely home. You certainly did gain that space you said you needed."

"Oh, well, yes, we are very happy with the house. It took awhile to find the right one, but this really seems to fit us," Sharon said as she turned back to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink, and please call me Sharon?"

Before Cynthia could answer, she followed Captain Raydor's movements toward the kitchen, where she spotted another one from the office, Lt. Flynn preparing food for the grill. He looked very much at home with his sleeves rolled up and effortlessly moving around the kitchen, which brought her back to her thoughts of the photo.

"Flynn and Raydor? No, they seemed to get along okay, but even that at times seemed rocky. Raydor had enough issues with that deadbeat husband of hers," Cynthia thought and her mind trailed further, "Besides, last I heard, she had to divorce that deadbeat just to adopt Rusty."

"Cynthia, hi," Andy said to her, as he finished preparing the food for the grill, "Welcome to our home!"

"OUR HOME," Cynthia thought to herself again. Yes, she'd heard it.

Shocked, she stuttered, "Ummm, thank you. I didn't realize that you lived here too, Lt. Flynn.

Chuckling, Andy replied, "Yeah, well, we don't exactly advertise to the whole police department and others with whom we work that we are a family, but you know, sometimes strange things happen. Rusty, Sharon, and I have been living here for a few months. Even Rusty is mostly okay with everything. Please, come, let's get you outside to talk to Mark and Julio."

Cynthia almost couldn't form words in her mouth. She had seen a lot of strange situations in her years, but this whole large Major Crimes family was definitely interesting. First, Rusty was one kid she never thought would give up his "tough guy" act, but she had to hand it to Captain Raydor that five years had proven a world of difference. Now, here was Rusty, well adjusted, a high school graduate, attending college, adopted, and living in a stable environment, all surrounded by police detectives who cared about him.

Suddenly, she thought of Mark and what Julio could do for him, and she smiled thinking that maybe, just maybe with a lot of love and support, he could turn out in a similar manner. Now, that thought that had her shudder was someone for Julio. She never would have paired Captain Raydor with Lt. Flynn, but as she watched the couple smile and joke with each other, she could tell them were very much in love. Further, to see Rusty actually helping Lt. Flynn at the grill-now that was a new one. He actually didn't seem to mind helping and come to think of it, she thought that Rusty had now really lucked out in the parent department. He had two now, and they were both willing to put up with him, not to mention a whole police division willing to be there for him. Cynthia collected herself from her thoughts and stepped out onto the patio and pool deck area.

"Gentlemen and Detective Sykes, nice to see you. Julio and Mark, I'm anxious to talk to you and see what you think about the next year and longer."


	3. Chapter 3-The Raydor Men

Chapter 3-The Raydor Men

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really only expected to do the one chapter, but after some convincing, I've obviously added more. I may or may not continue, depending on if the mood strikes me right. These situations all popped in my head, so I hope you enjoy! I love these characters!

Sharon sighed with relief as she pulled into the driveway after another long day at work. Things had gone well for the day, but the long days were a constant strain on her, especially as she hated to admit it, she was getting older. One of the things she did enjoy, though, about coming home now was the ability to go on long walks with Andy around the neighborhood. It was good exercise for both of them, and it helped to work out some of the aches and pains from the days sitting at their desks. Before that, she had to unload the groceries. As she pulled in, she noticed Andy had beaten her home; they often rode together, but he had a meeting, and she had decided to swing by the grocery store. Ricky was coming to visit and due in late. She expected he was working all day and then driving down, so she didn't really have to be on food duty for dinner, but she knew her son; he would be able to eat a full meal no matter the hour. Andy had seen her pull in and came out to help her with the groceries.

"Are we feeding a summer camp?" he mockingly joked as he looked at the backseat.

"No, but we are talking about having Ricky AND Rusty here together for a week, and you have to know that both boys together can do serious damage to a refrigerator."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I could never fault you for going into Mama Bear mode and providing food for your cubs."

"Mama Bear-you'd better watch it if you have any interest in eating any of this food. Maybe I'll just share it with my cubs and not you," Sharon said in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, well, you like my cooking better, as I know Rusty does and am guessing Ricky does, so good luck with that Mama Bear. Come on; I'm ready to go on our nice walk around the neighborhood. I've been really enjoying those since we moved in."

The two got all of the groceries put away and set out on their new nightly routine. The nights they had to work late from a case, they really missed these walks. They were able to explore their new neighborhood, and each night, they tried to tackle a new route with new streets. After the first couple of months, they had managed to figure out a route they liked best, taking them a couple miles in a loop around the neighborhood. On this evening, they were on their now, normal route, chatting about the day and the plans for the weekend. As they continued down the street, Sharon stopped suddenly.

"What's up? Something in your shoe?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, no, but lieutenant, with your best detective skills, what do you notice?"

Andy looked around, trying to figure out what Sharon had spotted while she stood there, lips pursed, clearly thinking. Suddenly, things clicked for Andy.

"Is that Ricky's car?" Andy asked.

"Hmmm, yes, it appears to be. Let me check the back. He has a very specific decal he likes to keep on it."

Sharon walked to the back of the car, and there it was-the Darth Vader window decal.

"Oh my goodness; it is Ricky's car! What is he doing here at this house?" Sharon questioned.

Andy started laughing as he saw the decal and said, "How did I never notice the Darth Vader decal? Oh man, that's funny."

"Yes, he thinks so too. He took an interest in Darth Vader years ago after he found out a certain group of detectives enjoyed calling me that. He told all of his friends, and well, it's become the joke in the family."

"Well, it's definitely his car, Sharon. What is he doing here? Does he know someone at this house? Is he seeing someone?"

"Andy, I don't know. When I last spoke to him, he told me he would text me when he was on his way, and he told me that he'd probably be in late. I just assumed he was working all day and then driving down. Let me see if I can get to the bottom of this."

As Sharon pulled out her phone to text Ricky, Andy looked around. This street looked a lot like theirs. The houses were a bit smaller, but all had nicely manicured lawns, and Andy just couldn't figure out what Ricky would be doing here, less than a couple miles from the house. He saw no sign of him in the house that there were now standing in front of. He glanced over Sharon's shoulder to see how the text message was playing out.

"Ricky, where are you right now? I'm wondering when you will be arriving."

A few seconds later, she saw he had read the message and was starting to reply.

"Hey Mom, I should be there in a couple hours. Don't worry about dinner. I'm good."

"Well, you still didn't answer me. WHERE are you?"

"Ummm, I'm actually with Dad. I got an early start and figured I would stop and see him now since you and Andy were working. He was working from home today, so I'm with him and will be over to the new house after we have dinner."

At this, Andy looked up again at the house in front of him. How had he not noticed the French garden flag before now? Well, it wasn't that he didn't notice it, but he certainly didn't think Jack Raydor when he saw it.

"Wait, Jack lives here? Are you serious? Sharon, did you know Jack lives here?" Andy asked.

"I most certainly did not. Oh my goodness. This day. Let's get this over," Sharon sighed as she walked up to the front door.

"Are you seriously going to knock and chat it up with Jack?" Andy asked, shockingly.

"Andy, what choice do we have? We can't pretend to not know, and I really had no idea he lived here. Let's get to the bottom of this."

Before Sharon could continue, she knocked on the front door and was quickly greeted with a very surprised looking, Jack.

"Umm, why hello Sha-ron. What brings you and the lapdog here? I know the kids are adults, but don't tell me we have to fight for custody. Ricky said he was going to your place later tonight-let me add-a new place to which I haven't been invited yet. I'm hurt Sha-ron. I can't believe you wouldn't give me your new address and invite me over. Instead, you just had to come here to drag Ricky out. We are-"

"Stop right there, Jack. Hello. I'm not trying to intrude on your visit with Ricky. OUR son told me he would be over later, correct. What surprised me was seeing his car as Andy and I were on our walk around the neighborhood-OUR neighborhood. After a little detective work, we found out that you now live here? What is going on?" Sharon asked in a very cut tone with Jack.

"Wait…Sha-ron, you live around here too? We're neighbors? Jack said as he starting laughing almost hysterically. "All these years, you tried to keep me away only to now live near me with your lapdog. Wow, Flynn, she couldn't stay away from both of us. I guess she wanted to keep us both close."

"That's enough, Jack," Andy snarled.

With all of this, Ricky heard the commotion at the door and walked toward it. He had been in the backyard with Jack's dog. Well, the dog really belonged to Jack's girlfriend, but he enjoyed playing with the dog.

"Mom, Andy, what are you doing here? I told you I would come to the new house in a couple hours," Ricky asked with a completely startled expression.

"Ricky, we are not trying to intrude on your visit. We were on a walk in OUR neighborhood, saw your car, and that's when things clicked. Why didn't you tell us your dad lived here?"

"Wait, your new house is here? I hadn't even looked it up yet."

"Ricky, you're telling me that with all of your computer techno savvy stuff, that you didn't look up where your mother and I were living? Really?" Andy asked with a great deal of surprise.

"Well, I mean, I have the address, but I hadn't even programmed it into my phone yet. Works been crazy, and I know Rusty told me it was nice and all with a pool. Other than that, I figured it didn't matter. It had to have a bed, food, and with you both being cops, I knew it wouldn't be in a sketchy neighborhood. It's close to here?"

"Yeah, Ricky, we're just two streets over-just great," Andy said as he stared at Jack. "Jack, how can you afford this place?"

Chuckling, Jack said, "Oh well, I can't, but Simone can. She's my girlfriend, and this is her place. I'm just staying here."

"Hmm, sounds familiar, Jack," Sharon said shaking her head and wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Well, I'd invite you in, but Simone isn't home from work yet, and Ricky, my boy and I were about to go get something to eat."

"Mom, sorry I didn't put two and two together. Obviously, I'm not a detective. Really, what are the chances that you and Dad would live a couple miles from each other?" Ricky said.

"Yeah, what are the chances," Andy said as he shook his head in disgust.

"Jack, who is Simone, and how long have you been living here?" Sharon questioned.

"Oh, well, she's a high school French teacher, and I've been here a month now," Jack said with a smug look. "She's A-MAZ-ING, Sharon, unlike you in so many ways," Jack smiled smugly.

"So, she's in high school or teaches it, Jack?" Andy let slip.

"Flynn, you used to like the younger women until this one clawed her way into your graces. You're just jealous, and on that note, I'd ask you to kindly leave. I will be looking for an invite in my mailbox to your place for dinner, though, now that you know where I live. I'm sure that is why you haven't had me over yet…you just didn't know I was right here. Neighbors now-well, that's just fantastic," Jack said with disgust.

"Jack, I won't even grace that with a response then other to say to enjoy your visit with Ricky. Ricky, we will see you in a few hours-no rush. I can feed you a proper meal when you get home."

Ricky thought about that-home. His mom had a new home. His dad had a new home. Coincidently, because well he wasn't police, so he believed in coincidences, his parents' new homes were less than a couple miles from each other. Wow, strange. In all of greater Los Angeles, his parents had both moved on and changed. His mom, definitely for the better. As he watched her walk off, hand in hand with Andy, he knew she was happy and knew she loved her new home. She hadn't stopped talking about it. He wasn't clueless where it was, as he had led her to believe. In fact, before springing it on her, he had wanted to check on his dear old dad and his new setup. Simone-ugh. She was his age, and it was just creepy. She was nice and all, but seriously, dating his dad? He didn't' know how long it would last, but he did know-it wouldn't last. Before ruining the mood of his mom and Andy, he wanted to check out the living situation. Jack was doing okay, he thought, well, for the moment. He was a moocher, but he always had been and always would be.

He looked up again and saw his mom waving her hands in the air, gesturing wildly while talking to the man he knew she loved madly. Ricky was glad for his mom. She was happy. Well, she wasn't happy the deadbeat dad lived a couple blocks away, but she had a great life. She had given Ricky, Emily, and now even Rusty a great life, and it was time she had one with Andy.

Before Ricky could say anything, Jack interrupted his thoughts.

"Can you believe it. You mom and Flynn-wow. I knew she was desperate and that ever so lonely heart of hers didn't look very far. Good riddance to her," Jacky snarled.

"Dad, please. Let's not talk about Mom and Andy. They're happy. She doesn't ask about you, so stay out of it, and PLEASE do not go by their house," Ricky pleaded.

"Well, my boy, I can't promise that they won't ask me to come over, and of course, when you are in town, I'll have to drop by, but right now, let's get some dinner."

Jack thought too, about the last couple year. He'd managed to avoid adopting Rusty. He wouldn't mind Sharon being around still, but man, he was glad that he'd found his hot Simone. She was amazing. Ricky and Emily were actually speaking to him, and he had a free place to live. Yes, not too shabby, Jack thought. If only Sharon hadn't given up on him-well-he tried, but he knew he couldn't change her. Maybe he'd offer to go on a walk with Simone later, of course, after Ricky left, and take a walk around the couple blocks to check up and make sure Ricky made it safely to Sharon's house…


	4. Chapter 4-Brenda and Clay

Chapter 4-Brenda and Clay

"Why in the world are these planes so small? It's like they try to pack you in here like sardines. Brenda, are you listening to me?" Clay asked as he looked over at his daughter, whom he swore was trying to ignore him.

"Yes, Daddy, I heard you. We've been over this before. Planes are small, and you can't just take up two seats. You have to buy each one. Fritzy bought all of our seats together, so please sit down now while the plane finishes boarding. Ughh, this trip is already giving me a headache, and we haven't even left Los Angeles yet."

"Giving you a headache-what about me? I just flew out here last month, and now, we have to fly back to Atlanta. I feel like a bird," Clay said as he sat down in his seat.

"Well, Daddy, I suggested you waited until after Charlie had graduated from college to come out for the summer, but you didn't want to change your plans. We'll be back in Los Angeles next week, and after that, you won't have to fly again until the holidays," Brenda sighed as she sat back.

Fritz tried to stay out of the conversation. His wife and father in law were more alike than they realized. He'd started to see it more and more as his father in law had become a member of their household for months on end. He loved Brenda's family, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to this trip. It was going to be a long weekend, but full of activity with their niece, Charlie, graduating, helping her pack up, and then flying back home. The flight home, Charlie would be joining them. She'd graduated from college, and all during her schooling, she'd remained very close to her aunt and uncle. Something about her stay with them years ago had stuck, and she'd grown into a very mature young woman. Now, with a teaching degree, she had decided to teach high school music in Los Angeles of all places. Charlie had a soft spot for troubled teens, and she'd always wanted to get back to Los Angeles. Fritz now would have another family member to keep an eye on. Charlie wouldn't be living with them, but he knew she'd be by the house often enough.

Fritz's thoughts were again interrupted by Brenda and Clay, still carrying on about the seats.

"Brenda, no one is sitting across from us. I could sit there and stretch out," Clay remarked.

"Daddy, the plane is almost boarded. If no one sits there, then fine, you can. We barely made the flight, so you might luck out and get those seats," Brenda commented as she looked up the aisle to see just how many more had to board. "Besides, this flight is only going to Denver, and then we'll continue to Atlanta. Fritzy got a layover so you would have time to stretch."

"Well, I would have room to stretch if these planes were bigger. I'm moving seats," Clay complained.

"Daddy, you need to wait. They still have people getting on the plane and"

"Brenda, isn't that your good friend, Sharon?" Clay asked as he looked to the front of the plane.

At this, Brenda and Fritz glanced up, and sure enough, Sharon Raydor was on the plane.

"Lands sakes, Captain Raydor is on our flight? What in the world? Where is she going? Ohh, of course she's on our flight. Fritzy, did you know about this?"

Fritz, who had spotted Sharon, waved, and told Brenda, "No, I had no idea. I don't see Major Crimes on a regular basis, and we haven't worked together for a few weeks.

As Brenda was looking around, she quickly realized the seats were almost full-except the area right by her seats.

"Oh, Daddy, I think Captain Raydor may have one of the seats you are eyeing," Brenda said.

"Well, if there's any reason to give up extra room, It's for one of your friends. How is she? You don't mention her much," Clay asked.

By now, Sharon had reached their seats and was looking at her ticket, with a bit of a scowl.

"Fritz, Brenda, Mr. Johnson, how lovely to see you. It's been a long time, and look at that, we are seated right here with you," Sharon said, trying to sound happy to see them.

"Hi Captain. I had no idea you were traveling too. Hopefully, the police force doesn't fall apart with both of us gone," Fritz said while chuckling.

"Wait-we-who's we?" Brenda asked, and as she said that, she looked up to see Rusty in the aisle too.

"Rusty-are you still with Captain Raydor?"

"Hey Brenda, Chief Howard, and Brenda's dad-what do you mean, Brenda? Am I still with Sharon? She adopted me two years ago. Didn't you know?" Rusty asked.

"What? I had no idea. Fritzy, why didn't you tell me?" Brenda scoffed.

"Brenda, I've tried to tell you about everything going on in Major Crimes, and you ALWAYS say you don't want to hear anything about it. You tell me you miss them too much, and you can't bear to hear about them if you can't work with them.

"Oh, Fritzy, this isn't work related…this is big news. You should have told me that Captain Raydor had a heart and took Rusty in," Brenda complained.

While she and Fritz were discussing her lack of knowledge, Sharon and Rusty were getting situated.

"Rusty, would you like the window seat?" Sharon asked.

"Son, take the window. You have something to lean against, and at least you have a view," Clay interjected.

"Yeah, I'll take the window. I definitely don't want the middle seat," Rusty exclaimed.

"I'll take the middle," Sharon said. "Oh my, we just barely made the flight. They can't be ready to close the doors already!"

Jokingly, Clay said, "I may move to your aisle seat, there Sharon, to get away from the arguing going on over here."

Before Sharon could comment any further, Clay glanced up and noticed another passenger getting onto the plane.

"Brenda, oh my, it must be LAPD vacation day. What are the odds? Look, Lt. Flynn is on the plane too!"

Brenda, still complaining to Fritz for not telling her about the personal events going on in Major Crimes, looked up.

"What on earth?" she asked.

Andy, unaware of anything else, had eyes on Sharon. He was so glad he had made the flight. They were running really late getting to the airport. They had both gotten tied up at work, and then by the time they gathered their stuff and Rusty, they were short on time. The traffic on the way to the airport hadn't helped. Thankfully, they had checked in online and had very little luggage with them, so they didn't have bags to check. Andy had dropped off Sharon and Rusty curbside while he parked and told them to go ahead and get through security. They were that tight on time. By the time Andy had gotten into the airport and through security himself, he had texted Sharon he was on his way to the gate, to which she had replied they were on a final boarding. He told her to get on with Rusty and secure their seats. Finally, he had caught up with them.

"Hey sweetheart, sorry, it was so crazy getting here," Andy said as he leaned down to kiss Sharon on the cheek. " I didn't think I was going to make the flight. Whew. Sharon, do you have everything you need at your seat? Rusty, did you get your snacks out so we don't have to get them out of the overhead compartment later," Andy asked his family before sitting down.

Brenda stared at the trio with her mouth hanging open. Clay wasn't much different. Fritz had his hands in his face, waiting for the realization to click and the interrogation to continue.

"Ahh, sweetheart, you failed to notice our seatmates," Sharon said as she casually pointed across the aisle.

Andy glanced over, and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Chief, Mr. Johnson, Fritz, what a surprise! Wow, it's been ages, Chief. I can't believe you are on our flight," Andy said as he continued to smile.

"OUR flight!" Brenda yelled, "What do you mean, our flight? You are flying with Captain Raydor and Rusty and worse kissed Captain Raydor? Andy, you aren't drinking again, are you?"

Andy looked at Brenda with a total wave of confusion on his face, "Ummm, yeah, we're flying to New York to see Emily's new show. It opens this weekend. Why? What's the problem?" Andy questioned.

"Andy, Brenda may be unaware of how things have changed the last few years in Major Crimes," Fritz said.

Sharon took Andy's hand in hers, and then Andy and Sharon looked at each other as a small smiled formed on both of their lips. With that, Andy began chuckling. "Wow, Chief, really? You don't know what's been going on?"

"Oh for heaven's sake! Would someone please tell me what is going on? First, I find out Captain Raydor adopted Rusty-what a couple years ago? Then, you get on the flight and sit with THAT WOMAN. What is going on? Someone tell me before I get off this flight!"

Before anyone could continue, the announcements from the cockpit started. The flight attendants walked through the aircraft, checking everything, and people even were looking at this group, wondering what the issue was. After the recorded safety message finished, Andy continued with his explanation.

"Chief, Sharon and I have been dating for quite awhile," Andy said.

"And yeah, Brenda, however long he tells you, add at least another year onto that," Rusty interjected.

"Rusty, please," Sharon sighed.

"You have been dating Captain Raydor, really?" Brenda asked. "Are you losing your mind in your old age, Andy?" Brenda questioned.

Laughing again, Andy said, "Chief, things are great. I'm doing great. Sharon's doing great. Yes, we've been dating awhile."

"Well, congratulations, Lt. Flynn! If my wife were still alive, she would be delighted. She always liked you as well as you, Captain Raydor-any friend of Brenda's we like," Clay said.

"There's no way you two could work as a couple, and again, Fritzy, this is MAJOR news! How could you not tell me," stomped Brenda even though she was seated.

"I tried to tell you, Brenda, but you never want to hear it. You always shush me and tell me to leave work at the office," Fritz said.

"Well, obviously they didn't leave things at the office. How long is quite awhile-a couple months?" Brenda asked.

"Well, Chief, you see, it's officially been almost two years, but…" Andy said as Rusty cut in again.

"To all of us living through this soap opera, it's been going on over three years now. They were frenemies, then best friends, and they kept calling their dates non-dates, but yeah, they've been together for like a long time now," Rusty said.

"Lands sakes! Captain, I never would have guessed," Brenda said.

Smiling, Sharon said, "Well, Chief, strange things do happen, yes, but we are really happy."

"Where are y'all working now if y'all are dating?" Brenda asked.

"Oh, we still work together. None of our bosses have a problem with it, and we work really well together," Sharon said. "In fact, Major Crimes is doing remarkably well. You would be very proud of the team."

"I just can't believe it, but Fritzy, you should have told me!" Brenda whined.

"So, Captain, I hear New York, Emily, show-what's this all about?" Clay asked.

"Oh, my daughter is a professional ballet dancer, and she's starring in a new ballet that opens this weekend. She couldn't come to visit, last minute, when she had hoped, but instead sent us tickets to come and see her in the ballet. I'm so excited to see her. I just love watching her. Rusty's never been to New York, and, well, this is our first real family vacation," Sharon said.

"You can see I'm overjoyed to be tagging along with Mom and Andy," Rusty said.

"Well, Captain, that all sounds wonderful. It sounds like things are going well. Congratulations to you and you too, Lt. Flynn. Now, I hope that you aren't like these modern couples and are more into the dating then getting married group," Clay asked.

"Oh, don't even go there, Daddy," Brenda said. "I don't want to think about Captain Raydor dating Lt. Flynn."

At this, Fritz tried to look like he was staring at the window, at anything other than the situation at hand. He had wisely kept his mouth shut. This was going to be a major discussion now with his wife. He really liked both Sharon and Andy. They were good police officers, and he'd noticed they did work better together since they had become a couple. He really admired how they were able to keep things professional at work, but he could tell they deeply loved each other too. They just didn't have to show it at work.

"Well, ummm, actually, Chief and Mr. Johnson, we do have a house together. We both sold our places and have one now as a couple, as a family, big enough for all five of our kids and our two grandkids to visit," Andy said.

"Kids, grandkids-Andy, what have you done? You sound so domestic!" Brenda asked.

"Chief, Brenda, we are very happy. We have a life together, and that includes our home, our kids, grandkids, and like today, we are going to visit one of OUR kids in New York. I'm so glad to have Andy in my life," Sharon said.

"Well, obviously, I missed a great deal. This flight probably isn't long enough to hear about how you two got together, and frankly, I am not sure I want to know. Opposite must attract," Brenda said.

Interrupting her, Andy asked, "Chief, where are all of you going?"

"Oh, Lt. Flynn, we are going to Atlanta to see my granddaughter graduate from college-Charlie-remember her? I live with Brenda and Fritz six months of the year. Some people call it snowbirds, but I prefer to call it a sunbird. There's no snow involved. I leave Atlanta for LA-sun to sun," Clay said.

"That's great! Yes, I remember Charlie. Glad to hear she's doing well, and that's nice you can split time with your family, Mr. Johnson. When do you fly back?" Andy asked.

"We come back on Tuesday, again through Denver. What about you?" Clay asked.

As this discussion was going on, Sharon had pulled out her ticket information. "Ahh, yes, Tuesday at 4:50 from Denver back to LA. I'm guessing you might be on the same flight?"

"Oh for heaven's sakes-you mean we have the return flight together, too?" Brenda complained.

"Awesome, Brenda, we'll have to catch you up on Lt. Provenza on that flight," Rusty said as he laughed.

"What about Lt. Provenza?" Brenda asked. "He's still the same, I am guessing?"

Laughing, Sharon and Andy looked at each other and said, "We'll talk on Tuesday."

As the plane continued on its path, Brenda sat back in her seat and thought about the conversation she'd just had. She was really mad at Fritz for not telling her. Yes, she'd told him she didn't want to hear it, but he had to know the difference between cases and office gossip-not just any office gossip. This was HUGE! Raydor and Flynn-no way in any universe would she have guessed it. Rusty-maybe she'd guess that he'd stay with Raydor. Five years now since she'd left her old job. Rusty was apparently normal now, adopted, and then, that woman. Ugh! She'd done a good thing with Rusty, and now, she'd somehow wormed her way into one of her best form detective's lives. And now, there's a story about Provenza…ugh! She wasn't sure if she should ask Fritz or wait for Tuesday. She needed something to get her through the long flight!


	5. Chapter 5-David

Chapter 5-David

Thank you for the reviews! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue, and this idea just popped into my head. Enjoy!

It was a perfect night. The weather was perfect. The restaurant was perfect, and Dawn looked perfect. David had been waiting for this night for a long time, and so far, everything was going according to plan. David had been dating Dawn for over a year now, and he finally felt like he was getting his life back on track. Five years ago, he'd had to leave the job he loved-Major Crimes. It was not an easy thing to leave; he loved his job, but his job had turned on him. He had to admit, much of it was his own doing. He'd trusted his girlfriend, and she'd destroyed that trust. All of that put things in motion leading to the demise of his job. He was just grateful Chief Johnson, or Brenda, as he was still, years later, trying to get used to saying, had rescued him of sorts. She, too, saw her job crumbling before her eyes, and she threw David a life preserver when he needed it. The last five years had been hard. It had taken David almost two years to get over the fallout with Anne. Anne, he'd loved her, really loved her, but now, he could look back and see she didn't love him. He'd trusted her, and she'd betrayed that. That was partly why it took David so long to climb out of his pit of despair. Brenda had helped. The new job with her had helped, but it wasn't enough. In a split second, he lost his future with Anne, lost his beloved job, and he almost lost himself. Almost, but he'd survived. Here he was, tonight, ready for his perfect night to take shape.

"David, are you okay?" Dawn asked seated across from him at the restaurant.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming. Ready to order?" David asked as he smiled at Dawn.

"Yes, I think I am," Dawn replied, noticing David seemed to be drifting off again.

David was still thinking. This was the night. He was going to propose to Dawn. After he'd put himself back together, he'd thrown himself into his new job. He didn't love it at first, but it was a job. It was a job still dealing with the justice system; it just wasn't the job he had left behind in Major Crimes. On top of losing the job and Anne, he'd lost most of his friends. The team had been his family, his friends. Brenda had stuck by his side, but he missed the guys. He missed the friendships, yet he knew why they had ended. He'd done that. He'd slowly made some new friends at work. People at his church kept telling him they were praying for him, and now, he could see that their prayers were being answered. Dawn, hopefully, was going to become his wife. First, he had to get through dinner.

"David, are you okay? I asked you what you wanted to order?" Dawn questioned as she looked at David.

"I am so sorry sweetheart. I'm really fine. It's just been a long day. Really, I'm good, and I'm so glad to be here with you tonight. I think I'm going to order the fish. What about you?"

David was sure Dawn told him what she planned to order, but he couldn't help it as his mind drifted back to meeting her. She'd been a new hire in the department, a lawyer, right out of law school. It took him six months to ask her out because he wasn't sure he wanted to get burned by another lawyer. He'd been down that path. His friends and family kept prodding him along, encouraging him to trust his judgement and trust that maybe, just maybe, Dawn was a good person. Thankfully, they had been right. Now, here, over another year later, he was anxious to ask her to be his wife.

"David, the waiter asked if we were ready," Dawn now said almost exasperated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Yes, I'm good. I promise. No more wandering thoughts," David smiled.

The two ordered their meal and began talking about their days. David was so in love with Dawn. He loved holding her hands across the table as he now was. He just had to get through dinner, and then he could propose.

Movement a few tables over caught his attention, and he almost couldn't believe his eyes. There sat some of the people he had just been daydreaming about. Flynn and Raydor were sitting down to dinner, just a few tables away from him, and quickly, David pulled his hands away from Dawn and started looking around the restaurant.

"David, what is it? Something wrong?" Dawn asked. "What are you looking at in here?"

Now in an almost panicked state, David glanced back to Dawn, "Dawn, I think….Oh, wow, it's worse…"

"David," Dawn pleaded, "What is going on?"

David eyes kept searching the place and his heart sunk. It was worse than he thought. His eyes landed on Provenza and someone else now walking toward the table with Flynn and Raydor.

"Um, okay, Dawn. I am going to tell you something, and I need you not to panic," David said.

"David, what is going on? What do you mean, don't panic?" Dawn said as she started to get agitated.

"Okay, I don't know exactly what is going on, but I'm guessing it's big. I need you to do something. I need you to get up, take my car keys, and leave. Get the car and wait for me outside," David instructed.

"David, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. We just ordered our food at this lovely restaurant," Dawn pleaded.

Sighing, David took Dawn's hands again, "Dawn, you know I used to work at Major Crimes."

"Yes, of course, David. What does that have to do with anything? Oh, do you see someone you arrested?"

"No, I'm afraid it looks worse than that. At that table over there with the two couples…well, they are from Major Crimes. Three of them are anyways. I don't know who the one lady is, but the other lady is Captain Raydor. She took Brenda's job, so she's in charge," David recounted.

"Yes, I've heard that name mentioned before at work. She used to be head of IA, right?" Dawn said.

"That's right. She's the one who figured out everything about Anne," David said.

"Oh, well, then this has to be a little awkward," Dawn replied.

"It's not that. I mean, yes, it's awkward to see her now five years later, but that's just it. Something is going on-something big. The only way three Major Crimes detectives-in fact, the Captain and her two top lieutenants-would all be here is if they are doing something big undercover. I think we are sitting in the middle of some large undercover operation. I don't know who the other lady is, but I'm guessing she's tied to the undercover part," David calmly told Dawn.

"David, are you serious? Something is about to go down here?" Dawn asked.

"Sweetheart, I don't know the details at all, but there's no way they would all just be here at dinner if something wasn't going on. We need to get out of here now before we get caught in the middle of this. So, I'm going to ask you to calmly get up and leave. I'll flag down the waiter and tell him something came up so we can get out of here. I'll be right behind you," David told Dawn as he clasped her hands again.

"Okay, David. Yes, we need to get out of here before things get problematic. I will see you at the car. Be very careful. I love you," Dawn said as she got up and placed a quick kiss to David's cheek.

David flagged down the waiter, giving him his credit card. As he waited for the waiter to return, he casually glanced around the restaurant looking for the mark. He knew he was a bit rusty, but he couldn't figure out who the target was. Of course, those three were good. They weren't being obvious at all, and they'd barely glanced up from their own table. They even seemed to play their parts well, looking like they were having a good time. Flynn was still the smooth ladies' man, with his back on Raydor's chair. Yes, they were good at undercover work. The waiter returned, and David quickly grabbed his credit card and signed the check. He got up and started to make his quick exit.

"Gabriel," he heard as he was on his way out.

David turned around, knowing exactly where the voice had come from. He recognized it too-Flynn. What in the world? Why would Flynn be blowing their cover. David turned toward the sound and saw the three raise their hands in a small wave to him. He returned it and decided that in order to help them keep their cover, he should offer up polite conversation. Maybe they needed something, too. That was a thought that hadn't crossed his mind until he started walking toward the table.

David glanced around the restaurant again as he made his way up to the table. He had a really bad feeling about all of this, but he couldn't get out of it now. He was now stuck in the middle of everything.

"Captain Raydor, Lieutenant Provenza, Lieutenant Flynn, good to see you. I hope I'm not interrupting," Gabriel politely said.

"Ah, Gabriel, long time no see," Provenza said as he sat back in his chair sizing up David.

"Listen, I don't want to compromise your assignment or anything, so I will get out of your way," David told the group.

"Undercover assignment?" Andy questioned looking at Sharon. "Gabriel, what are you talking about?"

"Well, my girlfriend and I were having dinner, when I saw all of you come in. I know it's been five years and all, but I also know you are all still at Major Crimes. I sent my girlfriend out ahead of me to get out of the way. Whatever you have going on tonight for work, I don't want to be caught in the middle of it," David said.

The table looked at each other and all began a low chuckle. David noticed Flynn pat Raydor's hand, which was on the table, awfully close to Flynn's arm.

"David, there is no undercover assignment," Sharon said smiling.

"Wait, what?" David questioned. "Then, what's going on? If this isn't an undercover assignment, then what are you all doing here?"

"Eating," Provenza said. "We're eating. Why would you think we were undercover?"

"Respectfully speaking, Lieutenant, it's no surprise to see you and Flynn out on the town, but you've got the Captain with you and this other lovely lady I only assumed was part of the undercover operation.

At this, the group really began to laugh. Sharon grabbed onto Andy's arm with on hand and the other, she used to cover her face. Andy had his hands in his face, and Provenza just sat there looking at David with a look of amusement on his face.

"Gabriel, this is my wife!" Provenza said, pointing at Patrice, who started laughing with Provenza's exasperated tone.

"Hi, I'm Patrice Provenza. Nice to meet you. I'm assuming you are a detective?" Patrice said as she extended her hand to Gabriel.

Gabriel, now in a bit of shock, took Patrice's hand and said, "Nice to meet you ma'am. I am so sorry. I'm still trying to figure this all out. Lieutenant, I didn't know you had remarried," David said.

"Amazingly, Provenza found an amazing lady to marry him," Andy joked as he snickered.

"Andy, be nice," Sharon said as she patted Andy's arm again.

"Andy? Captain Raydor, I just can't figure where you play in all of this. Working dinner, then?" David questioned.

"David, it's nice to see you. No, we aren't having a working dinner. We are out for dinner, on what I guess we could call a double date. It sounds so juvenile, but I guess it is what it is," Sharon smiled to the group.

"Double date? What? YOU ARE DATING FLYNN?" David almost shouted, as the restaurant patrons turned to look at him.

Now laughing, Andy said, "Well, sort of. I mean, we are engaged, so yeah, it's still a date, but she's almost officially my wife."

"Oh my, you have to be kidding me. You two-together, and you, Provenza-married? How long have I been gone?" David said as he rubbed his hand over his face. Just then, his text message went off on his phone, and at quick glance, he could see that Dawn was asking if he was ok.

"So, let me get this straight. Lieutenant, you are married to this lovely lady, and Flynn-you and the Captain are engaged?" David questioned.

"Yup, that about sums it up. Hell of a job detective," Andy smirked.

"Andy, honestly. Yes, David. That's correct," Sharon said as then David spotted the beautiful diamond on her hand.

"I'm speechless. You two hated each other. Flynn, I still remember all the things you said about her, and you even drew things on the murder board about her. I can't…"

"Okay, Gabriel, yes, we get it, and most of us lived through it. As you can see, opposites do attract, and Sharon and I have obviously worked through our differences. I love her very much," Andy said as he smiled and took Sharon's hand in his.

"Wow, I didn't see any of this coming at all. I hadn't heard any of this from work either. Next thing you'll tell me is you have more kids or something," David joked as he shook his head to the group.

"Well, actually, Sharon did adopt Rusty-you remember Rusty, don't you Gabriel?" Andy asked.

"Rusty, Rusty-wait, that homeless kid?" David said. "Wasn't he that homeless kid that Stroh was after and attacked Brenda while trying to get to him?"

"Yup, that's the one," Andy said. "Rusty's been with us ever since. In fact, he's at home now studying and told us when we left the house to have fun with our 'old people dating' as he called it," Andy stated.

"Rusty has come a very long way, David. He's a remarkable young man. He's studying journalism at UCLA and recently told us he wanted to become a lawyer, so we'll see. Rusty still lives at home with Andy and me," Sharon smiled as she told David.

"Wow, so you are telling me that 1-Provenza married again, and no disrespect ma'am, but you seem way too good for Provenza.

"None taken," Patrice said as she chuckled.

"I know a good thing when I see it, Gabriel," Provenza said as he smiled at Patrice.

"Okay, 2-Flynn and Captain, you are engaged, live together, and are parents to Rusty?"

"That's what we're telling you, Gabriel," Andy said.

"3-the group of you are actually out to dinner enjoying each other's company? That's almost as bad as the others. You are actually acting like normal, old people out to dinner," David replied.

"Hey, I take offense to that. We're not old," Provenza grumbled.

"Ha! That's why Patrice has to hold your menu out by her side-because you refuse to wear your reading glasses to read the menu," Sharon commented.

"Watch it! You may have become a friend, but that doesn't mean that I won't get back at you," Provenza said.

"Wow, this is unbelievable," David said as his text went off again. "Speaking of which, I really need to go. I sent my girlfriend to the car, where she's now wondering if I got caught in your undercover operation. I had a special night planned and all," David told the group.

"Well, Gabriel, we won't keep you. Good to see you, and it sounds like things are going well for you," Provenza said.

"Yes, lieutenant. Finally, I found a great woman. What I can't believe I am saying is that it seems like all of you are really happy and happy with each other. My best to all of you. Goodnight," David said as he turned to walk away, throwing a quick wave at the group.

"Undercover, boy, that guy," Andy said.

"Well, he's not too far off," Sharon replied. "Would you have put the four of us together, in a civilized manner nonetheless, five years ago? I'm just glad we have all found love, even if we had to be 'old people' to find it."

"Sharon, I couldn't agree more," Patrice said as they smiled at each other and got back to their dinner discussion.

As David walked away, he shook his head. Well, if he could come this far in five years, it shouldn't be such a strange idea that that group could too. With a skip in his step, he left, anxious to tell Dawn about his encounter and anxious to start the rest of his life with her, and with another quick smile, he couldn't wait to tell Brenda at work.


	6. Chapter 6-Fritz

Chapter 6-Fritz

Fritz looked around at his new surrounds. He couldn't believe it. Here he was standing in Russell Taylor's office, now his office. It didn't seem right. He'd spent a great deal of time in this office over the years, and never once, did he envision it would be his office.

As Fritz thought back to the events of the last few weeks, he sighed and shook his head. It has been a nightmare-the shooting, the case-all of it. In the end, here he was, in charge, at least for now.

Ironically, Fritz thought as he walked over to survey the desk, this had been a job he thought Brenda would have. Five years ago, thinks looked so different. He'd just had a heart attack and didn't know what his future would hold. The FBI was getting too taxing, and retirement looked like a death sentence to him. Brenda was in the middle of her career-running Major Crimes-a team she loved like family. The city was looking at her for several different jobs. After Pope became chief, Fritz assumed Brenda would move up the ranks, that she would be the one in this office. Shaking his head again, he thought about what a difference a few years can make.

Fritz sat down in Taylor's chair, his chair. It felt weird. He felt like he was an intruder. It wasn't the job; he really liked his post-retirement career he'd jumped into here with the LAPD. It was that Taylor had died, in a very brutal way, and now, here he was, just supposed to move into his office and replace him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Fritz spun around in the chair a little to look around the office. This should have been Brenda's office, an office she earned. Fritz didn't feel like he'd worked up the ranks like she had to earn this. Even Sharon had earned this more than Fritz. She'd taken over when the LAPD almost forced Brenda out. Sharon had put in her time. Shaking his head at the memories, oh, that team had hated her, and yet, with the shooting, he'd never seen a group rally around their boss, as they had with Sharon. What a difference-they cared about her now and would not let anyone or anything change that. Fritz thought to all of the people on that team. Any of them could have died with Taylor. Many were there. Sharon was next to him, a thought that made him shudder. Brenda had often sat with Pope at trials, just as Sharon had done with Taylor. Anytime, that could have been Brenda and Pope. Here, Sharon now was trying to cope with the death of a friend and the brutal killing she'd had to undertake to stop the awful murders.

As Fritz thought about the Major Crimes team, he realized they had all been through a lot over the years, both with Brenda and now with Sharon. They were quite the team. Through injuries, officer involved shootings, brutal cases, they were quite the team. Provenza was still Provenza, and yet, Fritz smiled thinking that even the old grump had found love. From the little interaction he'd had with Patrice, she was a match for Provenza. She knew how to handle him like no one else did.

Julio, the guy couldn't catch a break. Fritz sighed. Julio had always been ever loyal to Brenda, and he knew that attitude carried to Sharon as well. Julio would do anything for you to protect those he cared about, yet it seemed like the world didn't care about Julio. He couldn't catch a break. First, he lost his wife and unborn daughter, and now Mark. Julio couldn't seem to move past his grief to find anyone to with whom to share his life. It had always bothered Brenda. She even hated that Julio was further traumatized by his brother's shooting a few years ago. Fritz shook his head-it wasn't right. A guy like Julio, a caring guy, like that, should be able to have a normal life.

Amy, quiet Amy. Fritz hadn't dealt as much with Amy as the rest of them, and Brenda didn't know her, but Fritz knew she was a good detective. Sharon wouldn't keep anyone around who wasn't, and he'd been very impressed with her range of skills. From her military police training to her undercover work, Amy knew how to get the job done. Fritz only hoped that she wasn't shutting herselef off from a life to do her job. He'd done that for so long, and thankfully, Brenda had come along and changed him. He knew he'd helped Brenda see the need for balance, and as he sat there, he hoped Amy would let Cooper in to help with her balance.

Pacing the room now, Fritz thought to Tao. Tao, the guy who loved everything related to science. Tao had come through the last several years mostly intact. Fritz had heard of Tao's shooting a suspect a couple years ago, but Tao, being able to compartmentalize things, had come thorugh that incident intact. The team needed a guy like Tao-a guy who could laugh at times, but a guy who was always there to help his friends pick up their pieces. He knew that Julio relied on Tao a lot for support. It was so important for a team to have each other's backs.

Buzz, the team had his back for years. That guy had come a long way. From the lanky media guy he first met when he started dating Brenda, Buzz had turned into a detective himself. The team always joked about things at Buzz's expense, but with recent events and Buzz finally solving his dad's case, Fritz knew the team was very proud and very protective of Buzz. Sharon had a lot to do with that, Fritz thought. She'd mothered him in a way, even though Buzz was grown. Fritz had watched Buzz with Rusty, and he enjoyed that the two almost viewed each other as brothers. Brenda had been surprised when Fritz told her that Buzz was a reserve officer, but Fritz had to give Buzz a lot of credit. It may have taken 30 years, but Buzz wasn't about to let his dad's killer go.

Then, Fritz's mind jumped to Andy, one of Brenda's favorites. Brenda had gone from despising Flynn early on to depending on him to watch her back. Fritz chuckled at the thought. It seems as if Andy must have that effect on people because that was the same type of reacation Sharon had with Andy. He couldn't think of Andy now as a separate entity from Sharon. The two had been together so long in the department, he viewed them as a unit. A good unit, at that. Andy brought out the best in Sharon, as Sharon did with Andy. The two had been through it lately, that was for sure. Fritz had so much respect for the two of them-keeping their relationship out of the office, well, they did a much better job than he and Brenda had done. Yet, Fritz knew firsthand how hard it was to do that, especially when your loved one was in harm's way. Fritz thought back to Andy's collapse not long ago. He was glad Andy was on the mend, and in that moment, he completely saw Sharon concerned about Andy, not Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn. Brenda still had trouble believing the two of them were a good match, but Fritz could see it. He saw it everyday. The two of them loved each other, deeply loved each other. Fritz had witnessed Andy after Sharon had shot Dwight. Fritz was very impressed; Andy knew how to handle Sharon. Whereas Brenda would have been visibly upset and wanted comforting, Andy knew how to be there for Sharon. He knew she needed to process a lot on her own, but with Andy right there by her side. Yes, those two had come a long way, a very long way.

Fritz sighed as he stopped pacing and looked out the windows. Another day, a new office. What would the future hold? Fritz had no idea. He didn't know how long he would be in this temporary role. He didn't know if it would become permanent, but he did know that a year from now, things would look differently. He didn't know how they would look, but that was the point. Looking back over the last few years, he never would have envisioned ending up here, Taylor's job and Taylor's office, and yet, this was the present. He was the acting assistant chief, not Brenda, as they had both thought she would have been years ago. What a difference…


	7. Chapter 7-Phillip

**So, this story was started last fall, one of the first things I ever wrote here on fanfiction. I hadn't added anything to it for quite awhile, but this popped into my head. Then, we were told that Stroh would be addressed during Season 6, so I thought it would be fitting to have him do a little reflection...Hope it's not too creepy :)**

 **These characters are not my own, but they are interesting to explore!**

* * *

He watched. He would wait. Like any good attacker, he would watch his prey, waiting for the right moment. Things had changed in the few years he'd been gone. They'd changed, but they had stayed the same. It surprised him Rusty was still easy to find, well, correct that, he was surprised Rusty was still here. He'd heard the captain had adopted him, even though that wasn't something he was supposed to hear, but he'd heard it. His contacts had passed along that tidbit. Still, he was surprised, in a way, that Rusty was still here in LA and trying to live what appeared to be a normal life. Well, what was normal?

His time away had been necessary, and as much as the law now thought they knew his movement, they didn't. He was still the mastermind, still able to outthink and outwit anyone he'd come across. That wouldn't stop now.

What surprised him was that Rusty appeared to be happy, to be enjoying his life. That would change. The little he'd been able to track Rusty so far, he'd discovered he was in school still, college now, and he must be interested in law too because he was hanging around the DA's office. This time, though, he knew it wasn't to work on his testimony; it must be some sort of job or internship. The kid had actually made something of his life. He'd found a significant other too, it appeared. That guy surprised him too, the opposite of anything he'd have guessed for Rusty. They did say opposites attract.

His absence for the last couple years had seemed to let everyone here slip into a comfortable normalcy, one he'd pounce on when the timing was right. Rusty, Captain Raydor, Fritz, Brenda, oh, and now apparently Lieutenant Flynn. Yes, that had been an interesting development, a change to the family he hadn't seen coming. He hadn't thought Captain Raydor capable of showing any personal emotions, but apparently, Rusty had changed that. Lieutenant Flynn was now a permanent fixture it appeared, the three of them living in the condo that he was currently watching. No worry there; taking down the family, in any shape or form, didn't faze him. The fact that he now had two armed detectives to consider, not an issue. He would have a similar situation when he dealt with Brenda and Fritz. He now had even more reason to follow up there, seeing as he'd heard good old "Fritzy" was now a pretty powerful person in the LAPD.

So, he'd wait. He'd wait for the right moments to pounce-Rusty and the guy-he hadn't been in town long enough to figure out his name or his deal, but he would. Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn-he'd catch them off guard, waiting for a time they were too interested in each other to notice anything out of the ordinary. In the short time he'd been watching them, he'd noted those times were becoming more and more frequent. Brenda and Fritzy-well, those two, he'd have to figure out the right scenario for them, but in time he would.

Yes, he was back. It had been a couple of years, but he was back. Things had changed, but they had stayed the same. He'd gone from being a good defense attorney to being on the list of most wanted fugitives. His prey, well, they had moved on, let their guard down, and that made it the perfect time to strike.


	8. Chapter 8-Nolan

It was a beautiful night for a walk on the beach. More than just the scenery, it was a wonderful night they weren't working. Those nights were rare, and they were taking the opportunity to cherish the time.

"Oh, I'm so full from dinner," Sharon put her hand over her stomach, to almost wish away her discomfort. "This walk should do us good, but it's not so far."

"Would you like to stop?" Andy asked, looking concerned.

"No, "she waved her hand. "I should not have eaten so much dessert. I wish you would have had more of it, but it was delicious," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, it was good, the little I had," he acknowledged. "With all those choices, did you decide on the cake flavor you want?" The two had met with their caterer who had prepared several appetizers and different types of cake for them to sample. It had more than satisfied their dinner needs, and after stuffing themselves with delicious appetizers, they'd been given cake samples. Andy had taken a bite or so of each one, but Sharon had gotten stuck on her two favorite, not wanting to admit she'd ended up eating both pieces.

"I'm still not sure," she admitted. "Guess we'll have to try them again tomorrow with all the leftovers he sent with us. I want us both to agree on it; this isn't just about what I want."

"Well," Andy turned to her, taking her fingers and intertwining them with his, "I want you, and anything else is negotiable," he winked. She could see his goofy expression in the dim lighting; the sun was setting, and they were going to have to turn around and head back to their car before they couldn't see it anymore.

They walked back toward their car, enjoying the quiet and each other. The sounds of the ocean-all the sounds, they were comforting and didn't require any sort of conversation. It was pure bliss, being together at the beach, at sunset, enjoying each other.

"Hey," Andy caught Sharon's gaze and nodded up ahead, "Isn't that Nolan?"

Sharon squinted even though she had on her glasses, "Is it?"

"Pretty sure," he nodded. "Looks like he's on a date."

Sharon squinted again, "Yes, I believe you are right; that does look like Wes. Oh, we shouldn't bother him. If he's on a date, which I do agree, the last thing he wants to do is run into his boss and another superior officer. It's like running into your parents," she chuckled.

Andy gave her an irritated look, "We aren't old enough to be his parents."

Sharon gave him a clueless look, "Oh, we most definitely are. Besides, I didn't say that because we are old, but because it's embarrassing to be on a date and run into your boss as in how it is similar to run into your parents; it's embarrassing."

Andy grumbled, "Old enough to be his parents."

Sharon tilted her head, looking at Andy, "Have you asked him how old he is?"

"No," he rolled his eyes. "He can't be-"

"He's Nicole's age, so yes, we are old enough to be his parents. We're old enough to be most of the team's parents," she chuckled, "and Provenza could be most people's grandparent," she teased, her eyes twinkling as she chuckled. That got Andy laughing too, apparently too much because it got the attention of Wes.

He and his date were standing near the water just looking out. They appeared to be talking, and Sharon and Andy had steered themselves toward the dunes to avoid running into him. Unfortunately, both Sharon and Andy had an unmistakable laugh, one Wes had now heard on occasion or two.

"Commander, Lieutenant," he called out, giving them a slight wave. Since they'd been spotted, Sharon and Andy steered themselves over to greet Wes. They liked him so far; he had a lot to learn, but anyone did joining the team. When Amy had joined, Provenza had almost tried to run her off, but now, she was an integral part of the team. They'd done the same with Sharon, and now, they were secretly glad she hadn't gotten the Assistant Chief job because it kept her with them.

"Wes, good evening," Sharon smiled warmly as the approached. She and Andy were holding hands, and Andy had their shoes in his other hand.

"Evening, Nolan," Andy nodded. Wes and his date turned fully to them.

"Popular spot tonight," he smiled. "I didn't know you two came to the beach much."

"Oh, we do," Sharon nodded. "We started coming here years ago just to talk," she smiled fondly at the memories. This had been their safe place when they weren't dating. They could walk and talk, as friends of course, without pressure of more.

"Oh," he turned to his date, "this is my boss, well, both are my superior officers," he explained. "Commander Sharon Raydor runs the division, and this is her fiancé and third in command of the division, Lieutenant Andy Flynn."

His date started to extend her hand, "Wait, we've met," she nodded to Sharon.

Sharon took a glance at her, then her eyes widened. "Oh gosh, that case, years ago," she looked to Andy. He was still trying to figure out the connection, and she looked back to Wes. He had his eyes closed, nodding; apparently, he knew too. "Dr. Nolan," she sighed. "I can't believe it. What was it now, almost six years ago," she sighed. "I often wondered if you were doing okay after that terrible ordeal."

She nodded, "Yes, you mean after I crashed my car, killing four and wounding so many, did I ever recover? Did I get over my, then boyfriend, stealing my script pad, drugging me, and all," she shook her head. "I did; I am. I'm still healing, but I just finished my residency. Wes, here, my brother," she pointed out, "just took me to dinner, a celebratory one for finishing my residency."

"Oh my," Sharon covered her mouth, turning to Wes, "You never mentioned," she left her phrase hanging.

Wes nodded, looking down, "To tell you the truth, I was undercover when all that happened, and they discussed pulling me out. I had been with the group about six months at that point, so they didn't want to do it. Plus, the case was wrapped so quickly, and her residency was accommodating. We decided to leave things as they were. Tossing around my name, a lowly detective, wouldn't have helped her. Honestly, I never looked up which division had her case; I guess I always thought it was Robbery/Homicide, so Captain, know that I haven't kept anything from you. Oh, I mean Commander," he shook his head.

Andy remained quiet during all this; he had been on the case, but honestly, he hadn't been a big part of it. That was all during the time Rusty's mom had been located in Reno and promised to return to LA to claim her son. He'd spent most that case dealing with Rusty, something he was glad to do then, and now, looking back, he saw it helped to gain some of Rusty's trust. Now, six years later, he saw just how important that time had been for the two. He'd been there for Rusty when neither he nor Rusty could predict that outcome. Rusty was like a son to him now; he'd called him that in situations, not that Rusty would be comfortable hearing it, but that case, that time, had been the start of things for them. So, meeting Dr. Nolan, that was new for him. He'd missed most of the case.

"Dr. Nolan, I'm glad to hear you are on the road to recovery, and I mean that. You were in a terrible situation, and I know it must have been difficult these last years," Sharon said with a sympathetic smile.

"It's Leslie," she explained. "Please call me Leslie. You were kind back then when I'm sure everyone else wanted to just label me as some drunk behind the wheel who killed senselessly. I haven't had a day go by when I don't think of those who died, and the only good thing I can see is that I'm doing my best now to help people at the hospital. Thank you for all of that. It would have been easy to put me behind bars, but I appreciate you doing the right thing. Now, I'm done with residency and have taken a job in Idaho. I think it will be a good, fresh start," she nodded. "I'll miss my brother here," she smiled at Wes, "but hopefully, he'll take some time off here or there to visit."

"Well, I'm happy to hear all that," Sharon nodded, squeezing Andy's hand. "We should go. It was very nice to run into you both. Best of luck, and Wes, I expect you will keep us updated on your sister."

"Will do, Commander," he nodded. "Night," he nodded to Andy this time.

Sharon and Andy walked in silence to the car, partly so they couldn't be overheard. After they both got into the car, Andy turned to Sharon, "You mean to tell me Nolan's sister was that case! Unbelievable!" he exclaimed. "Nolan's sister," he shook his head. "What's our division turned into," he shook his head. "Nolan's sister was involved in killing four, Provenza married a killer's grandmother, you took in Rusty, Sanchez took in Mark, and Buzz is helping the Jones family," he continued to shake his head. "Crazy, five, or almost six years," he sighed.

Sharon listened and nodded, turning to him, "Andy, you forgot yourself." At his confused look, she shrugged, "You chased after me, the cold, Darth Raydor, and you caught me."

"We are a crazy bunch," he flashed a grin and pulled out of the parking space to head for home.

* * *

 **Okay, so this came from Season 1, Episode 3, where she really is named Dr. Nolan. My brain got going, and well...hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9-Daniel

**So, I've had this idea floating around for awhile and finally had a moment...**

* * *

"I'm still not sure about this, Andy," Sharon sighed, as they walked up the stairs to the front doors of the building.

"We talked about this, Sharon," he encouraged her. "That house is perfect for us, but we we'll need a mortgage for at least a little while. We want to sell your condo first and pull out enough for Rusty's law school tuition. Whatever is left plus the down payment we're putting down from the sale of my house, we won't have a mortgage that long. We should be able to pay it off in a couple of years. Trust me," he squeezed her hand that he was holding.

"Hmm, is that what you say with Provenza? Those situations never end well," she teased.

He stopped at the front door, his hand on the handle, ready to open it, but he turned back to Sharon, "Look, if you are totally against this, say the word, and we'll leave. We'll continue living in the condo, maybe with Rusty, maybe without. If he stays here in LA for law school, he's with us another three years, which is fine with me," he held up a hand to calm her if she was worried he would say otherwise, "but, I think it would be nice for everyone-us, Rusty, all the kids, the grandkids-if we had a bigger place. We really love that house, and you can swim everyday."

Sharon looked down at their hand that was joined and nodded. She squeezed his hand again, "You're right," she shrugged, smiling up at him. "Okay, let's go talk to this broker."

After the mold house incident, they had stopped looking at houses, and then they had dealt with Andy's heart attack. They'd only recently started talking about looking for a new house, not even contacting a realtor yet, when they'd stumbled onto an open house in a quaint neighborhood completely away from anywhere they had looked previously. Sharon had driven through the neighborhood, following her GPS directions to a bridal store. Her GPS had gone haywire, sending her through a residential neighborhood, but looking back, it had been a blessing in disguise. She'd driven by the house, noted the signs advertising it for sale, and she'd doubled back. She ended up driving by the place not once, not twice, not three times, but finally four times before she got back on track and found the boutique. She'd called Andy right away, and by that evening, she hadn't found a wedding dress, but they had contacted the realtor for a tour of the home. Now, four days later, here they were, ready to start the process.

"Hi, I called earlier, and we have an appointment," Andy greeted the receptionist. "Last name is Flynn."

"Ahh, yes," she nodded. "Someone will be right out," she gestured to the comfortable waiting area. "Please have a seat."

Sharon and Andy smiled at the receptionist and nodded to her as they went and sat down. It was a large company, not that it was a surprise in LA, so they knew they could be ushered around the building. Sharon had a stack of paperwork with them, all their bank records, pay stubs, and other miscellaneous items they both knew would be needed to start their home buying and mortgage process. They'd called a few companies and weren't locked into one yet, but they had to start somewhere. Today, they were meeting with the listing agent to discuss their offer, and then after this, Andy had setup appointments at two banks to work on the actual mortgage. Here, they were going to work on the offer and everything that went with that. They'd taken the day off, joking this would be more irritating than solving a murder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flynn?" they heard and looked up to see a woman questioning if they were the couple. "Ahh, actually," Andy started to say, but Sharon patted his arm to get his attention.

"It's fine," she smiled up at him. "We will be soon enough, and yes, I know we're buying the house before we are legally married, which could be a headache with some of this paperwork, but you don't need to correct her," she smiled. Andy grinned, winking at her, gesturing for Sharon to go ahead of him.

"I'll get you setup in the office, and then we work as a team here, so we'll be joined by my colleague. My name is Tammy," she told them. "Here, we're going to walk you through all the steps in making the offer, discussing things like all the insurance you'll need to obtain, title paperwork, and more. It's a lot, I know, but we'll be here to help," she offered a smile as she gestured for them to walk in and sit down at the table.

"Let me get my colleague, and we can get started," she nodded to them. Sharon and Andy just offered a small smile, as she walked away.

"A Mr. And Mrs. Flynn," they heard as another voice entered. "Tammy told me you were here," he said as he walked into the room. Both Sharon and Andy stood to greet him.

"Daniel!" Sharon gasped when she turned to him. She grabbed Andy's arm, both in shock and in fear. They hadn't seen Daniel Dunn in five years, and Sharon knew Andy would like nothing more than to deck the guy for everything he'd done to Rusty.

"Oh, Sharon," he said, eyes widening, as he realized just who this client was. He looked to Andy, a questioning glance on his face, as if he was trying to place him.

"Tammy, would you give us all a minute. I haven't seen them in years," Daniel asked, and Tammy, now curious, nodded and left the room, closing the door.

"Ahh, Sharon," he said again nodding and looked to Andy, "I'm sorry, but you look familiar."

"I should," Andy said. "I stood just a few feet from you when you signed away your parental rights to Rusty."

"Oh," he turned red, nodding. "Well, that was a long time ago. I've been through a lot, just now getting back on my feet. Do you know whatever happened to Rusty? DCFS wouldn't give me any information since I'd signed away my rights, and even after I knew he would have turned 18, I tried again, but they said I wasn't authorized to get any information.

"Hmm, what did happen to Rusty?" Sharon pursed her lips, turning to Andy. "Well, Daniel, I don't know why you would be worried about that. Let us do the asking here-how is your wife?" she asked, her voice rising. Andy knew Sharon was trying to get a rise out of Daniel. He couldn't blame her for that.

"Ahh, well, we never did get married," he stammered. "That's what has ruined my life, just as I told you it would back then. She couldn't believe I'd sign away Rusty, but of course, I couldn't tell her it was that or be arrested. She broke it off with me, and I tried to get her back for a year. It was awful, and I really was in a bad place. I'm only now dating again, Tammy actually," he grinned. "But," he noted they didn't share his joy, "I've thought about Rusty a lot and wondered if he was okay out here, if he had done anything with his life."

"No, of course, I'm sure he's weighed heavily on your mind," Sharon hummed and offered a fake smile.

"So, you work together; that's why you are familiar?" Daniel asked Andy, assuming they were going to continue with business.

Andy crossed his arms, and Sharon stood next to him, paperwork still in hand. Both knew they were going to be leaving this appointment sooner than expected, but they did want to clue Daniel in regarding the amazing son he'd surrendered.

"You could say that," Andy nodded. "We work together, but more importantly, we have one amazing family. Sharon?" he passed off the little chat with Daniel to Sharon.

"Yes," Sharon said very calmly, even though on the inside, she wanted to punch the guy. Andy always joked he would rub off on her, and now, she had a small glimpse into sensitive matters that would set off his temper. She continued, still very calm, "Daniel, we don't need to get into specifics here, now. There will be no way we will be conducting business with you. Certainly, in all of LA, we can manage to find someone else," she faked a smile. "As for Rusty, you asked if we had any idea whatever happened to him? Andy, do we know what happened to Rusty?" she turned to him. Over the years, the two had gotten quite good at reading each other, feeding off each other as they questioned suspects, and right now, this didn't seem much different.

"He's our son," Andy said proudly, smiling. He noted that Daniel's eyes grew wide, probably never imagining that. Andy realized Daniel might have figured Sharon would keep Rusty in the interim, maybe even long term, but Andy was certain the "our son" comment had thrown Daniel for a loop he hadn't expected.

"Oh," Daniel shook off the shock that was evident on his face. "I didn't realize," he gestured between the two of them.

"Yes," Sharon smiled, reaching for Andy's hand. "Rusty is part of our family, legally, even, but gosh, between solving murders, dealing with dirt bags day in and day out, it's almost difficult to remember what Rusty has been doing."

"Sharon, don't forget Rusty being stalked by the serial killer. Yes," he nodded to Daniel, "you know, Rusty was that material witness, remember? You might have forgotten; it's been so long," he flashed a fake smile. "Well, Rusty had to deal with that, months of anguish from that. Sharon made sure he lived as normal of a life as possible, even with all that. She made sure he played chess, graduated from high school, spent time with normal professional adults-you know, kid stuff. Oh, I almost forgot that Rusty learned all about having siblings too. He's got four of them now, even two nephews," he grinned.

Daniel's eyes danced between the two as they easily jumped from person to person, continuing their story.

"Ahh, Andy," Sharon noted, "Rusty has been a great son too, on so many levels, but remember how Rusty wouldn't leave your side through all your health issues? He was worried sick when you had surgery and then when you had your heart attack. He's a good son," she smiled. "Ahh, the biggie-let's not forget he's graduating from college," she nodded again. She turned to Daniel, "I'm sure you never thought Rusty would amount to much, but luckily, we knew better. Our whole team knew better-remember them? Yes, they've all been part of Rusty's success, and yes, he's graduating from college. About that too, Andy, didn't we just sit in the lobby and discuss moving some of our money around?"

"Oh, that's right," Andy chuckled. "You see, we are here, were here," he corrected himself, "because we're selling our condo and wanting to buy a house, a house you won't be selling us," he added. "Now, with our salaries and good financial planning, we could pay cash for this house, but we're moving money around to pay for Rusty's law school."

"So, Daniel," Sharon picked up again, "we're going to be leaving now and let you explain to your colleague while we aren't staying. I'll be happy to tell her if you like?" Sharon offered. "Now, with Rusty going to law school, just a piece of advice, should you ever need legal advice in the future, don't call him."

With that, Andy moved to the door, holding it open for Sharon, and the two walked quickly out of the building.

"Can you believe that guy?" Andy gestured, as he and Sharon walked to his car. Sharon shook her head, still angry, yet not wanting to show it anywhere near the building.

"Of all the places in LA!" Sharon exclaimed once she and Andy were both in the car. She looked to Andy, a sad, pitiful look.

"Yeah, right," he nodded. "So, that house, apparently listed with Daniel's firm, is a no. I only wish that we could have really gotten a reaction from him about Rusty, you know?" he said, turning to Sharon. "Rusty has come so far; he's changed so much, and you've been responsible for so much of that, Sharon," he sighed, shaking his head. "Imagine where Rusty could be if he'd been left with that dirt bag. What a difference," he continued to shake his head. Sharon groaned, closing her eyes, and putting her head on the back of the seat.

"Andy," she said, "I think the condo is just fine for us."


End file.
